Dois Infernos
by boagarota
Summary: [1 lugar challenge JL 3V Forum]Lily e James decidem resolver suas diferenças quando ficam presos num armário na Casa dos Gritos. Mas é noite de lua cheia, e Remus logo aparecerá. Estando sem suas varinhas, como os dois sairão dessa? E Lily poderá perdoá


**Dois Infernos** - shortfic J/L para o Desafio J/L do fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras

**Notas:** Nomes em inglês, já que odeio as traduções.

VÁ PARA O INFERNO, POTTER.

Meus passos, vacilantes e apressados, eram seguidos de perto pelos dele, que parecia, como nos últimos seis meses, obcecado em me seguir. Sirius e Remus, que haviam ficado às portas do 3 Vassouras, acenaram para nós com sorrisos sardônicos, coisa que me deixou nos nervos. Peter, que estava com eles, como sempre estava comendo algo, e apenas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas enquanto nos acompanhava com o olhar.

Senti minha respiração mais leve quando virei numa esquina e eles ficaram para trás. A ladeira a minha frente era íngrime, mas eu estava determinada a subi-la, se isso significasse manter distância de James.

Vamos, Lily, deixe-me explicar...

Eu NÃO QUERO ouvir suas explicações! - eu virei-me de súbito, empurrando-o para trás e fazendo com que ele rolasse um pedaço da ladeira que subíamos, enquanto virava e começava a correr com todas as forças dentro de mim.

Hogsmead estava encantadora, o inverno cobrindo-a com um suave manto branco composto pelas mais frágeis porções de neve. Dezembro estava chegando. As provas de meu último ano em Hogwarts, igualmente. E minha paciência, contrariando tudo, parecia estar perdida em algum lugar muito distante dali... No Japão, talvez, já que eu não consego sentir nem uma parte dela.

James Potter, o rapaz de cabelos arrepiados e olhos castanhos que, no momento, tentava parar de rolar a ladeira, era o grande dono do meu coração... E do meu ódio também.

Lil... Lily! - ele gritou, cuspindo neve. - Lily, espera.

Eu não queria esperar. Não queria nem ouvir a voz do infeliz. Respeirei fundo, segurando as lágrimas que teimavam em querer rolar, e corri mais ainda.

O "quatro olhos", como eu adoro chamá-lo quando ele me irrita, havia cometido a maior das besteiras que um Maroto teria coragem de cometer: traíra a própria namorada da forma mais descarada possível. Eu lembrava perfeitamente dos acontecimentos, e não estava disposta a perdoar...

Sirius e James, para variar, haviam se metido numa de suas grandes encrencas e perdido quase trezentos pontos para a Grifinória, no fim do sexto ano, dando à Sonserina a liderança da Copa das Casas. A última esperança, porém, resumia-se na partida final da Copa de Quadribol contra a dita-cuja.

Apesar de todos os contratempos, como uma chuva dos infernos que atrapalhava a vista dos jogadores e do juiz - o que dava à casa da serpente a chance perfeita de trapacear -, a Grifinória terminara por vencer. Lily lembrava perfeitamente de, como toda a euforia e amor guardados no coração, descer das arquibancadas e correr em direção ao time vermelho, acompanhada de quase toda a Grifinória. Havia ficado molhada, com as roupas grudando no corpo e, quando se aproximava do homem da sua vida, tropeçara num buraco escondido pelas camadas de barro enlameado e caíra.

James, entretanto, viera em seu socorro assim que a enxergou, mas escorregara no campo molhado e caíra junto dela, numa enorme poça de lama. Os dois haviam rido muito e, num arroubo de felicidade, James a trouxera para junto de si, ali na lama mesmo.

É pra você que eu peguei esse pomo. - sussurrou no ouvido dela, com voz rouca, para em seguida roubar-lhe um beijo arrebatador.

Lily era uma ruiva tímida, embora de gênio difícil, mas geralmente mostrava-se calma, reservada e estudiosa. Quando James "Pontas" Potter a beijava daquele jeito, porém, ela esquecia qualquer reserva que tivesse. Seus lábios descolaram quando alguém bateu nas costas de James.

É melhor vocês procurarem um quarto, parceiro, ou McGonagall vai descontar mais pontos da Grifinória. - Sirius declarou, gargalhando, ajudando-os a erguer-se.

A comemoração fora explosiva na torre da Grifinória, e seguira até tarde da noite. Como no dia seguinte fariam uma visita a Hogsmeade, a casa combinou de se encontrar no 3 Vassouras para continuar a festa, que fora interrompida pela professora McGonagall lá pelas duas da manhã. E fora então que toda a desgraça se dera.

Durante a festança no bar, Lily tivera de voltar a Hogwarts por causa de uma carta que o diretor, Albus Dumbledore, havia recebido e que dizia respeito a ela. Ela saíra, irritada ao ver James e Sirius, totalmente bêbados, imitando algumas garotas trouxas que, embriagadas, dançavam um tal de "can-can". As moças havia transfigurado as roupas de Hogwarts em saias maiores, que levantavam enquanto agitavam as pernas para cima e para baixo. Os dois Marotos, sem saber o que realizavam, entraram na brincadeira e começaram a erguer as pernas, fazendo um bando de pessoas rirem.

Deplorável. - Remus, que estava sentado ao lado dela, declarou, com um sorriso sarcástico. Colocou uma mão em seu ombro, com um olhar tranquilizador. - Pode ir. Eu tomo conta das crianças.

Lily agradeceu e, mais leve, seguiu a diretora de sua casa até o castelo.

A notícia que ele lhe dera, embora com muita gentileza e paciência, abalara todo seu espírito. Sua casa, como a de muitas pessoas nascidas trouxas, havia sido atacada por uma horda de Comensais da Morte. E, como era fato corrente nestas ocasiões, seus pais haviam sido assassinados. Após soluços, gritos e muitos goles de chá, Lily fora encaminhada para a enfermaria, por estar extremamente abalada com a notícia. A enfermeira, sempre gentil, entregara-lhe algo que ela bebera sem nem parar para pensar o que era. Adormeceu em seguida.

Pela manhã, mais controlada, fora liberada para tomar café com os amigos e companheiros de casa, que demonstraram solidariedade e amizade verdadeira. Ela, entretanto, não encontrou os olhos castanhos que seriam os únicos capazes de apaziguar uma parte do coração ferido. Voltara para a torre, tanto para trocar de roupa como para procurá-lo, mas ao falar a senha para a Mulher Gorda e atravessar o quadro, estacara de súbito na entrada.

Você tem que contar a ela, Pontas... - a voz calma de Remus se fez ouvir, e Lily sentiu que "ela" era ela própria. - Ela merece saber.

Ela vai me _matar_ se souber...

É melhor esquecer, Aluado. - Sirius apoiou o melhor amigo. - Foi uma aventura sem importância. James estava bêbado, Sally também. Os dois acabaram se animando mais do que era recomendável e fizeram algo que não deveriam ter feito. Mas não teve importância, certo? Lily não precisa saber que James dormiu com Sally.

A pequena poção calmante, que a enfermeira lhe dera para o caso de precisar, escorregou entre os dedos de Lily e se espatifou no chão, chamando a atenção dos três Marotos. James, ao ver o rosto mais pálido que o normal, levantou-se da poltrona onde estava sentado e começou a caminhar em sua direção.

Lily, eu posso explicar...

NÃO SE APROXIME! - ela gritou, recuando um passo, enquanto ele estacava a meio metro de onde ela estava.

- Lily, por favor, me escute...

James, eu quero que você VÁ PARA O INFERNO!

E ele realmente sentia que estava indo visitar Hades, quando a viu sair correndo por onde entrara, lágrimas rolando sem parar por seu rosto.

Sim, voltando ao presente, lá estava eu mandando-o ao inferno novamente. Ele parecia não ter entendido o recado ainda. Corria em meu encalço, machucado depois de rolar pela ladeira quase toda. Eu, entretanto, estava pouco me lixando. Corri mais ainda, o peito querendo explodir pela falta de ar. Quando cheguei ao fim da ladeira e entrei em terreno plano, abençoei Merlin silenciosamente, enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego e correr ao mesmo tempo.

Lily, você não vai poder fugir de mim a vida toda! - ouvi os gritos de James, em algum ponto atrás de mim.

Se você parar de correr atrás de mim, eu posso parar de fugir. - gritei de volta, não aguentando mais ficar calada. A Casa dos Gritos aparecia cada vez mais monstruosa à minha frente. Tinha recebido aquele nome recentemente, por haverem gritos agourentos ali em toda lua cheia. Segui até ela, na esperança de amedrontar James.

Mas quem disse que é possível deixar um Maroto amedrontado?

Aliás, o que é que movia aqueles quatro? Cocaína? Nunca vi um quarteto tão _doido_... Eles não recuavam nunca, não importava a dimensão do desafio... Pelo contrário, quanto mais medo e perigo estivessem envolvidos, mais eles gostavam. Eu tinha a impressão, às vezes, de que James e os outros eram imortais. Que outra explicação poderia solucionar o mistério que os levava a arriscar a vida sem nem pensar uma única vez? Ninguém com um mínimo de possibilidade de morte se arriscaria como eles.

Ele agarrou meu braço, no instante em que eu tentava abrir a porta do enorme casarão.

Lily, espere.

James, não me obrigue a estuporá-lo! - eu berrei, furiosa, sem encará-lo, ainda tentando abrir a porta. - Porcaria.

A porta escancarou-se como se eu a tivesse golpeado com uma bigorna. Acho que no meu desespero de fugir de James minha magia descontrolou-se e destravou a porta, como às vezes acontecia quando eu era criança. James, que ainda estava me segurando, puxou-me para fora quando eu tentei entrar.

Lily, hoje não é um bom dia para bancar a exploradora.

Oh, o corajoso James Potter está com medo de entrar numa velha casa abandonada?

Eu não tenho medo de nada, Lily. Só não acho prudente você se arriscar num lugar que você não conhece e que não sabe o que pode haver aí dentro.

E desde quando você sabe o que é prudência, Potter? Me deixa em paz! Eu faço o que bem entender.

Soltei meu braço e entrei na maldita casa.

James veio atrás.

Senti o sangue subir para meu rosto, que ficava da cor dos meus cabelos. Porquê ele insistia? Porquê? Não bastava ter me traído, ainda tinha que ficar sempre por perto, me fazendo lembrar do que queria esquecer?

Lily, vamos sair daqui, AGORA! - ele esbravejou, tirando-me o pouco de auto-controle que me restava.

NINGUÉM CHAMOU VOCÊ PARA ENTRAR, POTTER! PORQUÊ NÃO VAI SE REUNIR AOS SEUS AMIGOS E ÁS SUAS MULHERES? TENHO CERTEZA DE QUE VOCÊ FAZ MAIS FALTA LÁ DO QUE AQUI!

DEIXE DE SER ESTÚPIDA, LILY! - ele gritou, também. Eu e James, quando nos exaltamos, ficamos iguais: emburrados e totalmente mal-educados. - VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE QUE ESTÁ ARRISCANDO SUA VIDA POR UMA BESTEIRA?

Arriscando minha vida? ESTA CASA É ABANDONADA! VOCÊ É TÃO IDIOTA QUE NÃO ENTENDE O QUE ISSO SIGNIFICA?

Ele segurou meus ombros por trás, fazendo-me virar para encará-lo. Ia gritar alguma maldição contra ele, mas o brilho determinado e nervoso de seus olhos me fez perder as palavras.

Lily, essa casa _não_ é abandonada. Hoje é um dos piores dias para estar aqui dentro. Principalmente com a noite se aproximando...

Algo na voz dele me indicou que sabia de algo que aconteceria ali... Naquela noite...

O que você está escondendo de mim, Potter? - indaguei, cruzando os braços à frente do corpo, numa posição que sabia que ele detestava.

O grunhido dele confirmou meus pensamentos.

Nada, Lily. Só quero que você saia daqui, sim? Vamos voltar para Hogsmead e conversar civilizadamente...

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, gesto que sempre fazia crescerem arrepios em meu corpo. James tinha os braços musculosos por causa do Quadribol, e quando os flexionava para mexer nos cabelos, os bíceps e trícpes salientavam-se... Jesus! Eu sempre ficava de pernas bambas quando aqueles mesmos braços passeavam pelo meu corpo, retirando minhas roupas lentamente... peça por peça...

Lil?

O fato dele chamar-me pelo apelido que somente ele conhecia me fez voltar ao presente. Fitei-o com dureza no olhar.

Se você não está disposto a me dar um motivo coerente para sair daqui, então eu não estou disposta a sair daqui tampouco.

James respirou fundo, buscando a paciência que eu julgava estar em terreno oriental há pouco.

Lily, não seja teimosa, não vale a pena correr o risco...

Que risco? Isso é uma desculpa sua, James... AHHHHHHHHHH!

Estávamos tão "entretidos" em nos digladiar que não havíamos percebido a escada que descia para o andar de baixo. E daí que eu pisei no vazio, pois agora só existiam degraus. E daí que eu me desequilibrei. E daí que eu me agarrei na roupa do James pra não cair. E daí que ele também perdeu o equilíbrio.

E daí que a gente ROLOU ESCADA ABAIXO... até nos chocarmos dentro de um cômodo muito pequeno, e de repente ficarmos no escuro, pois a porta se fechara... TRANCANDO A GENTE LÁ!

GRANDE! ESTÁ VENDO O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, EVANS?

Quando James se zangava comigo, era por uma boa razão. E sempre, naqueles momentos, eu me sentia a última pessoa do mundo. Isso, entretanto, nunca me impediu de discutir com ele.

SE VOCÊ NÃO SE NEGASSE A ME CONTAR O QUE HÁ, NÓS NÃO ESTARÍAMOS AQUI AGORA!

AH, AGORA A CULPA É MINHA! EM PRIMEIRO LUGAR, SE VOCÊ NÃO TIVESSE ENTRADO AQUI, NÓS NÃO ESTARÍAMOS NESTA ENRASCADA!

SE VOCÊ NÃO TIVESSE ME PERSEGUIDO, EU NÃO TERIA ENTRADO!

O silêncio abateu-se sobre nós, e perseguiu-nos com tensão por alguns minutos... Até que eu tentasse falar novamente, não agüentando mais aquele clima.

Não há... Nenhum jeito de sairmos daqui?

Ele encarou-me, ainda raivoso, mas conteve-se e suspirou. Tateou no escuro o que nós achávamos que fosse a porta, e eu o deixei tentar de tudo.

Um _Alohomorra_ não funciona? – perguntei, por fim, quando ele desistiu (eu percebi porque ele resmungou).

Não estou com a minha varinha... McGonagall confiscou-a, e a do Sirius também, por temer que nós "tomássemos certas atitudes em Hogsmead que pudessem denegrir o nome de Hogwarts" – a última parte foi dita com uma ridícula imitação da voz da professora.

Eu não pude deixar de rir.

Lily, você está com a sua varinha? – ele perguntou-me, esperançoso.

Na verdade... não.

Quê? Você nunca sai sem a varinha!

É que eu a negligenciei muito ultimamente... A pobrezinha estava precisando de cuidados. Abby, minha companheira de quarto, ofereceu-se pra poli-la, já que ela não vinha pra Hogsmead, então eu deixei a varinha com ela. Não achava que fosse precisar.

Ah... Que _ótimo_! Quer dizer que estamos prestes a ser comidos por um lobisomem!

QUÊ? – eu gritei.

Opa... Esqueça o que eu disse, Lily.

Não esqueço porcaria nenhuma! Repete! – eu perguntei, tateando em busca do pescoço dele, pra ver se dava pra estrangulá-lo.

Lily, não se preocupe... Foi só uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

Ah, James Potter, você sempre faz brincadeiras de mau gosto... Mas pela primeira vez na vida eu creio que você estava falando sério.

Não, não estava.

Estava. Eu sei quando você está mentindo, James.

Droga, Lily! Porquê você tem que ser tão inteligente?

Eu não contive a gargalhada.

Você queria que eu fosse burra?

Não, não é isso... É que às vezes esse seu gênio metido a sabe-tudo me irrita!

Ei, calminha aí! Não te dei permissão pra me ofender.

Ok... Um, dois, três...

Que você está fazendo?

Tentando contar pra me acalmar, se você fizer o favor de não me interromper.

Ora, James, não precisa ser grosso.

Lily, CALA A BOCA!

VEM CALAR!

Oh-oh! Pra quê que eu fui falar aquilo? Parecia que eu tinha esquecido o quanto James pode ser... perigoso... quando provocado. Como se tivesse um raio-X no lugar dos olhos, ele me segurou, me fez levantar, me prendeu pela cintura e fez exatamente o que eu havia pedido: calou a minha boca.

E agora eu iria imitá-lo em pensamentos: "Droga, James! Porquê você tem que BEIJAR tão bem?". Cruzes, eu sentia meu corpo todo se arrepiando... Há tanto tempo que nós não nos beijávamos que, pra mim, aquele beijo teve um gosto de reencontro. Embora eu ainda estivesse muito P da vida com ele por causa do can-can.

E foi o can-can que me fez desgrudar a boca da dele, afinal.

Espero que tenha calado bem sua boca. – ele sussurrou, naquele tom sexy que me causava calafrios.

Calou. – eu admiti. Não fazia o gênero que mentia por orgulho próprio, embora o meu estivesse praticamente me ensudercendo, por gritar "NÃO FALE COM ELE! NÃO DIGA A ELE QUE AINDA O AMA!"

Ótimo. Vamos nos acalmar. – ele ainda não havia me soltado, mas parecia que estava realmente se acalmando.

James, que história é essa de lobisomem?

Como estávamos os dois em pé, agora, dava para ver fora de nitidez o rosto dele, que estava muito próximo do meu. Estranhamente o lugar parecia menos frio agora que James mantinha os braços em torno de mim. Tateei pelas paredes e logo descobri algo que me desanimou.

Estamos em um armário. Posso sentir as prateleiras.

Que _ótimo_! E se ainda não fiquei louco, esta porta está emperrada. – disse ele, tirando um dos braços de mim. Logo ouvi o barulho de algo ranger, mas muito baixo e por pouco tempo. – Não dá pra mover, é muito pesada.

Droga. – eu esqueci de insistir na questão do lobisomem. – E agora, o que a gente faz?

Não sei... – ele me atraiu para mais perto dele, abraçando-me com força. – Não se preocupe, eu vou dar um jeito.

Meu coração começou a palpitar sem razão. Só de estar sendo protegida por James. Todos os meus instintos respondiam ao corpo dele. Meu nariz conseguia reconhecer o cheiro de baunilha que ele tinha. Os ouvidos captavam sua respiração tensa, indicando que ele digladiava consigo mesmo mentalmente, em busca de uma resposta. A boca, encostada no ombro dele, ansiava por dar prazer àquela pele que parecia queimar por debaixo dos panos. O tato de minhas mãos permitia reconhecer os músculos bem trabalhados por partidas e mais partidas de quadribol. "Credo, eu amo James "Pontas" Potter! Que mau gosto, Lily Evans!", reclamei comigo mesma, mas sorri mesmo assim.

Lembrava do dia do nosso primeiro beijo...

Andrômeda, Remus e outros monitores haviam combinado uma pequena festinha na enorme banheira que a monitoria compartilhava. Lily, apenas ouvindo, sorriu. "Quem disse que os monitores são certinhos, hein?", riu. Aquela banheira com várias torneiras com certeza ia dar o que falar.

Você vai, não vai, Lily?

Não sei, Domie. – respondeu a ruiva. Andrômeda fitava-a como se fosse doida por perder a oportunidade. – E se formos pegos?

Lily, ninguém, além de nós, pode entrar no banheiro dos monitores. Quem iria nos pegar? Além do mais, temos permissão pra rondar o castelo à noite, esqueceu?

Sim, mas e os convidados? – pelo que ouvira, Lily deduziu que cada monitor teria o direito de levar mais alguém. – Eles não têm permissão pra andar por aí altas horas.

Remus disse que daria um jeito. Você sabe que ele, assim como James e Sirius, consegue qualquer coisa quando quer.

Sim, eu sei... – inclusive tirá-la do sério. James Potter era a pessoa mais estúpida, energúmena e egocêntrica que ela já conhecera. Como se ela devesse cair aos seus pés com um simples estalar de dedos! Ele que sonhasse.

Vamos, Lil... O que será de mim sem você lá? – Andrômeda fez cara de cachorro sem dono.

Sei... Você vai é se agarrar com o Remus a noite toda naquela banheira. – o namoro deles era recente, e por isso Lily teve o prazer de ver a amiga enrubescer. – Essa festa só vai ter casais, quer apostar comigo? E eu não quero ficar sobrando...

Você só sobra porquê quer, dona Lily Evans... Sabe que existem muitos rapazes querendo namorar você. – Andrômeda sorriu. – Mas não há desculpas. Sexta-feira, e se você não for por vontade própria, eu vou te arrastar pra lá.

Ah, tá bom, tá bom, eu vou! – Lily desistiu, olhando com chateação a amiga, que comemorava dando pulinhos.

Você não vai se arrepender, prometo.

No dia da festa, Lily vestiu um maiô por baixo do uniforme e apressou-se a seguir em direção ao banheiro dos monitores. Não levara ninguém para acompanhá-la, pois não tinha interesse em nenhum garoto, e como todos os seus amigos eram monitores, não havia porquê convidar mais alguém.

Chegou cedo, quando só haviam ali dois lufa-lufas. Corou um pouco ao vê-los só de calção, mas como puxaram conversa rápido, ela logo estava juntando-se a eles na banheira. Tentavam escolher qual torneira abrir quando a passagem abriu-se e por ela passaram Remus e Andrômeda... Acompanhados de ninguém mais, ninguém menos que James Potter e Sirius Black.

O QUE É QUE ESSES DOIS... ASNOS TRAMBIQUEIROS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI! – ela quase gritou.

Andrômeda tentou esconder o riso, enquanto Remus, com cara de culpado, explicava.

Bem, eu e Domie tínhamos direito a chamar cada um, uma pessoa. Então eu chamei o James e ela chamou o Sirius.

OOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII, EVANNNNNSSSS! – James cumprimentou, todo animado. – Hoje você não me escapa, querida.

Do que está falando, estrupício?

Do nosso amor! – ele continuou, fazendo todos rirem. – Você me ama e eu te amo também. E é hoje que eu te faço admitir isso.

Há, vai sonhando.

Ela, entretanto, teve que conter a respiração ao ver os três Marotos retirarem as roupas. Remus, para alguém que não era conhecido como desportista, tinha o corpo perfeitamente dividido. "Barriga de tanque de lavar roupa", diria Abby, sua amiga. Ela desviou os olhos respeitosamente dele antes que Andrômeda percebesse a admiração em seus olhos. "Domie não é nada besta!".

Sirius, como era conhecido por todo o hall feminino de Hogwarts, era digno de se tornar um Deus grego. Agora ela podia entender porquê. A "barriga de tanquinho", além das pernas grossas e firmes, dos pêlos do peito e dos magníficos olhos cinzentos, era muito carismático. As fugas, quando era pego em uma de suas traquinagens, e o treino de Quadribol lhe haviam feito muito bem. As duas monitoras da Corvinal que acabavam de entrar provavam isso, babando feito loucas e logo puxando-o para a banheira.

James, entretanto, apenas a encara, um sorriso vitorioso bailando em seus lábios. Virou-se de costas para cumprimentar alguém que acabava de entrar, e Lily teve o prazer de ver um dos traseiros mais bem-feitos de toda a ala masculina de Hogwarts contra o tecido elástico do calção, que modelava-o quase perfeitamente. A parte da frente competiria acirradamente com Sirius, se houvesse votações. Os braços musculosos dele causavam-lhe arrepios. Eram conhecidos como inimigos ferrenhos, embora James declarasse aos quatro ventos ser loucos por ela. O que aconteceria se ele descobrisse que era correspondido?

Ela tentava disfarçar o máximo possível. James Potter era o oposto de tudo que ela sonhava num príncipe encantado durante toda a infância e boa parte da adolescência. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, era lindo, carismático, engraçado, e estava mesmo afim dela. Era cada vez mais difícil resistir aos encantos dele. Será que ele já sabia? Ela não fazia a mínima idéia de como fora se apaixonar por alguém que lhe causava extremo aborrecimento. Ela riu ao pensar em Abby, que com certeza diria: "Olha o traseiro dele e você descobre como se apaixonou".

Do que está rindo, Lily? – ele disse, aproximando-se e sentando na beirada da banheira.

Nada que seja da sua conta, Potter. – ela respondeu rapidamente, tão acostumada estava em discutir com ele.

Ah, que é isso, to só tentando puxar papo, me enturmar...

Se enturmar? Poupe-me, Potter. – ela riu com desdém. – Tem gente que até gostaria de se enturmar com você, mas eu não faço esse tipo de ami... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ela só pôde perceber o olhar surpreso dele, enquanto ele caía dentro da banheira e... em cima dela! O corpo dele pressionou-a contra o fundo da banheira, os dois submergindo, numa confusão e total falta de equilíbrio. Ele, porém, tratou de erguer-se e puxá-la consigo, enlaçando-a pela cintura até que estivessem os dois com a cabeça fora d'água. E ela só foi perceber que estava com os braços ao redor dele naquele momento.

HUMMMMMMMMMMM... – os outros murmuraram, com entonações maliciosas.

Parem com isso! – Lily tratou de empurrá-lo. – Que idéia foi essa, Potter?

Ei, não foi minha culpa. Me empurraram por trás!

Não acredito!

Mas é verdade! Lily, eu não forçaria a barra com você desse jeito.

E como eu posso confiar em você, Potter? – alguém havia ligado algumas torneiras que soltavam bolhas na banheira. – Você disse que eu não escaparia hoje, não disse?

LILY EVANS, EU NÃO FORÇO UMA MULHER A NADA!

NÃO ACREDITO, POTTER!

PROBLEMA É SEU SE NÃO ACREDITA!

E NUNCA MAIS PULE EM CIMA DE MIM DESSE JEITO!

Ela pegou um punhado de espuma e bolhas e, furiosa, atirou contra ele que, não menos furioso que ela, revidou o ataque.

GUERRA DE BOLHAS! – alguém, provavelmente Sirius, gritou. Logo todo o banheiro se viu emergido em espuma e bolhinhas de todas as cores, e os gritos de alegria dos monitores e convidados lembrariam crianças sapecas.

A balbúrdia era tanta que Lily acabou esquecendo da raiva, e logo ria junto com todos no meio da guerra. Ela, James, Remus, Andrômeda e mais alguns monitores formaram um grupo, enquanto Sirius, os dois monitores lufa-lufas, as duas corvinais e o restante formaram outro. A pequena guerra arrancou risadas e gritinhos de surpresas quando começaram a jogar água uns nos outros também.

James abraçou-a e ficou a sua frente, protegendo-a dos pequenos mísseis de água que eram apontados para ele, ambos rindo a não mais valer. Lily encontrou os olhos dele, castanhos-dourados como nunca, e viu lá tudo o que sonhava ver nos olhos de seu príncipe encantado: amor, ternura, confiança. Apesar de todas as brigas, ela sabia que ambos confiavam um no outro, por várias situações em que ela fora envolvida em problemas e James fazia de tudo para ajudá-la.

Lily... – ele murmurou, aproximando o rosto do dela e unindo seus narizes. Roçou-os carinhosamente um no outro, fazendo-a sorrir. Sorriu também e, sem pensar duas vezes, colou os lábios aos dela.

O beijo foi lento, doce, de quem explorava com calma e sensualidade o território alheio. Daqueles beijos de perder o fôlego, de fazer ver estrelinhas, de fazer correr arrepios por todo o corpo. Beijo que deixava com vontade de provar mais.

Ei, alguém tá precisando apagar o fogo desses dois! – disse Sirius, jogando água neles e interrompendo-os.

Almofadinhas! – Remus repreendeu-o. Justo agora que as coisas começavam a dar certo?

Sirius, você me paga! – riu James, jogando água no amigo, o que acabou recomeçando a guerrinha de bolhas, espuma e água.

Aquele sorriso encantador de James, que sempre me deixava com as pernas bambas, voltou quando Sirius finalmente deu-se por vencido.

Agora vá cuidar da sua vida e não se meta na minha, cachorro sarnento! – ele berrou, rindo. Virou-se para Lily, sorrindo mais ainda. – Onde tínhamos sido interrompidos? Ah, lembrei...

E abraçou-a, silenciando sua risada com um beijo que não deixava a desejar. Andrômeda, que olhava encantada para os dois, tratou de enxotar os curiosos.

Cuidem das próprias vidas, fofoqueiros. – ela provocou, rindo, e logo o clima de romance se apoderou de todos.

Ri com vontade ao lembrar daquele episódio. James, que estivera concentrado em achar um meio de sairmos dali, olhou pra mim com espanto (ou pelo menos foi o que pareceu naquela semi-escuridão). O lugar era tão apertado que devia ter no máximo meio metro de largura, e lá estava eu com o corpo colado ao estrupício chamado James Potter. Um estrupício muito encantador, devo salientar.

Lembrando algumas coisas. – respondi à pergunta silenciosa dele. – Lembra da guerra de bolhas que fizemos no banheiro dos monitores?

E como eu poderia esquecer? Foi lá que demos nosso primeiro beijo... Nossos primeiros beijos, quer dizer. – eu tinha certeza de que ele usava o sorriso sexy n°5 no rosto. (Sim, eu havia catalogado os sorrisos de James, de tão louca que era por ele. Quem mais veria diferença entre um e outro?)

Sim... Boas lembranças.

Lily... Poderíamos continuar fabricando boas lembranças, sabia?

Não, não podemos, James...

Podemos, sim. Eu sei que você ficou muito magoada com a história da Sally, mas eu nem mesmo continuei amigo dela depois disso.

Mas o mal já estava feito.

Porra, Lily! – ele apertou nosso abraço, me deixando sem ar. – Eu estava BÊBADO! Eu sei que é ridículo se embebedar com cerveja amanteigada, mas eu me embebedei. E a louca veio dar em cima de mim. Eu nem SABIA o que estava fazendo!

Não venha se justificar!

Lily, eu amo você!

E eu te amo também, James. – "SUA ESTÚPIDA! DEPOIS QUE É O ESTRUPÍCIO?", meu orgulho gritou, querendo me fazer chacoalhar a cabeça. – Mas isso não basta. É preciso haver confiança.

E você pode confiar em mim cegamente, Lily. Depois de te perder uma vez, eu não vou te perder de novo nunca mais. Nem que tenha que parar de beber cerveja amanteigada!

Eu ri novamente.

Você nunca fala a sério, James?

Eu estou falando sério, Lily!

Então prove, James. – lembrei de algo que havia perguntado e que havia ficado sem resposta. – Prove que mereço sua confiança, e que você confia em mim. Não minta.

Sobre o que está falando?

Quero que me responda que história foi aquela de lobisomem.

James engoliu em seco, pelo que eu consegui enxergar. Estava receoso, sem dúvida.

Veja bem, Lily, eu não tenho o direito de falar isso. É um assunto pessoal de um amigo meu.

James, você sabe que eu não contaria isso a ninguém. Não se você pedisse. E, de qualquer forma, se vamos ser comidos por um lobisomem, eu tenho o direito de saber o que está havendo.

Oh, meu Deus... Está bem. – ele respirou fundo, reunindo coragem. – Remus é um lobisomem.

O quê?

É sério... Você nunca percebeu? Todo mês alguém da família dele adoece ou morre, e sempre que ele volta das visitas fica pálido, cansado e todo arranhado.

Sim, mas... Eu nunca pensei...

Ele foi mordido quando era muito pequeno. Foi recusado em qualquer outra escola de magia. Só Dumbledore o aceitou.

Oh, pobre Remus...

Sim, pobre Remus... – James concordou, raiva contida em sua voz pelas injustiças que fizeram ao amigo. Eu estava começando a lembrar porquê o amava. – Dumbledore fechou esta casa, plantou o Salgueiro Lutador em Hogwarts e construiu sobre ele uma passagem que traz Remus em noites de lua cheia. Porquê você acha que se chama Casa dos Gritos? Ele fica uivando e destruindo as coisas por aqui durante a noite...

Meu Merlin... Ele deve sofrer muito. – senti meus olhos marejarem e minha respiração falhar. Adorava Remus tanto quanto James. Era um amigo muito querido.

James embalou-me num abraço, enquanto eu evitava chorar.

Não se preocupe, Lily... Nós o amamos, todos nós. Eu, você, Domie, Sirius, Peter. Ele nos tem.

Mas e quando ele está transformado em lobisomem? Deve ser horrível ficar sozinho...

James engoliu em seco mais uma vez. "Oh-oh, cuidado, ruivinha", minha consciência alertou. "Aí tem coisa."

James? O que houve?

Lily, eu sei que você vai ficar louca da vida comigo, mas... Ele não fica sozinho aqui todas as noites de lua cheia.

Não?

Não, nós ficamos com ele.

É impossível, James. Lobisomens não simpatizam com seres humanos.

Sim, mas ele não recebe visitas de seres humanos...

Como assim?

Nós... Eu, Sirius e Peter... Nos transformamos em Animagos para poder ficar com o Remus.

O QUÊ?

Isso mesmo. – ele agora parecia ter reencontrado a coragem. – Lily, procure entender...

JAMES POTTER! VOCÊ FAZ IDÉIA DO PERIGO QUE CORRIA? ISSO É ILEGAL! É PERIGOSO!

Lily...

ELE PODIA TER MORDIDO VOCÊ! MESMO SENDO UM ANIMAL! JAMES, VOCÊ É LOUCO!

NÃO, NÃO SOU!

O grito dele fez com que eu me calasse. James sabia se impor quando queria.

Lily, será que você não entende? O Remus demorou a nos contar, e quando descobrimos, ele ficou com medo que nos afastássemos dele. Mas nós o amamos. E resolvemos nos tornar animagos, mesmo correndo o risco de ser mordidos ou enviados a Azkaban por isso. Ele precisava de nós. Ainda precisa.

Eu respirei fundo, deixando a cabeça encostar no peito dele.

James... Você podia ter morrido.

Não me importa, Lily... Eu jamais deixarei o Remus passar por isso sozinho enquanto eu estiver vivo. Ele já sofreu demais até nos contar.

Eu respirei fundo mais uma vez, mas não adiantou. As lágrimas começaram a rolar.

James, seu IDIOTA! Eu amo você! – passei meus braços em torno do pescoço dele, soluçando.

... Lily? – ele parecia estar estranhando.

Ergui o rosto e encarei aqueles olhos claros. Céus, como eu o amava... E como meu coração havia se apertado quando imaginei-o morto.

Eu faria a mesma coisa no seu lugar. – abracei-o mais forte, cobrindo seus lábios com os meus.

Ele, apesar de surpreso, não demorou a reagir. Abraçávamo-nos como se não houvesse amanhã. E talvez não houvesse, mesmo... Mas eu não queria pensar naquilo. Minha língua buscava a dele, explorava sua boca, entorpecia seus sentidos, enquanto minhas mãos tentavam livrá-lo da camisa.

Ele, entretanto, foi o mais prudente de nós dois, e freou os próprios instintos.

Lily, amor, eu adoraria continuar nosso interlúdio... – a voz dele estava rouca, lembrando-me de situações em que fizéramos aquilo... e fomos mais longe, também. – Aqui não é o lugar, nem essa é a hora.

Sim... – eu soltei um resmungo, já que ele não satisfizera o que meu corpo e meu coração queriam com tanta intensidade. – Se sairmos vivos dela, James, você vai "trabalhar" nesse interlúdio no meu quarto um dia inteiro.

Hum... Ótima proposta, e pretendo cumpri-la, porquê nós vamos sair vivos daqui.

Já encontrou uma saída?

Sim... Quando ele chegar e escancarar a porta – porquê ele vai fazer isso, Remus sente o cheiro de humanos à distância quando é lobisomem. – eu me transformarei em animal e você sairá correndo daqui, entendeu?

Antes que eu pudesse responder, um uivo que me fez tremer de medo foi ouvido... E não estava muito longe. Passos pesados vieram em seguida, rápidos.

Você vai lutar contra essa fera?

Não se preocupe! Sirius aparecerá em breve. Não posso me transformar agora, esse lugar é muito apertado. E quando você sumir, ele voltará ao normal. Ninguém vai se machucar. Ou melhor, ninguém vai se machucar muito...

James, você não pode! Ele é muito forte!

Um escancarar de porta me fez empalidecer. A pouca luz que havia naquele andar iluminou o armário, e a figura de Severus Snape.

Snape? O que está fazendo aqui?

O rapaz parecia consciente de que havia um lobisomem à solta, pela cara assustada.

Black me convenceu a vir pra cá...

Snape, escute o que eu vou falar. – James parecia nervoso, pois os passos do lobisomem tornavam-se cada vez mais próximos. – Quando ele chegar, eu vou me transformar em animago, e você vai carregar a Lily pra fora daqui, entendeu?

Ele me encarou. Severus, apesar de sonserino, não tinha grande raiva de mim. Eu o havia ajudado contra o próprio James várias vezes.

Eu vou dar cobertura a vocês dois. – James continuou a falar. – Tudo que quero é que tire ela daqui. Estamos entendidos?

Não tenho saída... – o sonserino concordou.

Os passos já estavam na escada. Quando olhei para o meu lado, havia ali um lindo cervo branco. Os olhos castanhos-dourados transmitiram-me confiança. Assim que Remus-lobo surgiu no corredor, James-crevo jogou-se contra ele, afastando-o das escadas. Um cão negro, vindo das escadas, surgiu naquele instante, e também jogou-se contra Remus-lobo, afastando-o mais ainda.

Só percebi o que acontecia, realmente, quando Severus agarrou meu braço e subimos correndo as escadas. Os barulhos agoniantes ficaram para trás...

Chegamos em Hogwarts debaixo de um aguaceiro dos infernos. Nossas pernas, cansadas de tanto correr pelos jardins entupidos de lodo, estavam cheias de barro devido à lama que se formara na grama. Credo, que inferno! Havia me livrado do primeiro inferno, o sentimental, ao beijar James. Mas o segundo, referente ao Remus como lobisomem, ainda me assombrava. Como estariam Sirius e James?

Não tive muito tempo de pensar a respeito. Dumbledore, McGonagall e o diretor da Sonserina estavam parados na frente do castelo, observando-nos.

Professor! Diretor! – Snape, ao meu lado, parecia disposto a crucificar meus amigos. Segurei seu braço, mas ele não se deteve. – Lupin é um lobisomem!

Cale-se, Severus! – eu sussurrei pra ele. – Não estrague tudo, James salvou sua vida!

E Black quase me matou! – ele devolveu.

Por favor, Severus...

Acompanhem-me até a enfermaria, meus jovens. – o diretor falou, com um sorriso, como se Snape não tivesse falado algo espantoso. – Vocês estão muito cansados e não conseguem raciocinar direito.

Severus até tentou insistir, mas não adiantou muito. Por fim, deu-se por vencido, baixou a cabeça e acompanhou-me à enfermaria, resmungando baixinho algo sobre matar o Sirius. Fomos medicados por Madame Pomfrey, que fez questão que passássemos a noite lá, mas eu disse que me recuperaria melhor em meu próprio quarto. Ela, por fim, depois de eu insistir muito, me liberou.

Corri para a torre da Grifinória e resolvi esperar por James e Sirius. Não conseguiria deitar e dormir sem saber se estavam bem. Queria vê-los. Mas quando sentei no sofá da sala comunal, o cansaço de toda aquela aventura me pegou. Acabei capotando no sofá e dormi como um bebê.

Fui acordar no começo da manhã. E adivinha quem estava ao meu lado, me abraçando, dormindo comigo? Sim, o James! Nossa! Fiquei tão feliz que não pude me conter e o abracei forte, acordando-o.

O quê? Quando? Como?

Ri da cara de besta dele.

Você parece um retardado, James.

Coisa boa de se ouvir de manhã cedo. – resmungou ele de volta, descansando o rosto sobre meu peito, como gostava de fazer depois de fazermos... bem... você-sabe-o-quê.

Ainda bem que você está bem. Fiquei morta de preocupação.

Eu vi quando cheguei que você tinha se desesperado, porquê ficou esperando a gente no sofá. – ele riu. – McGonagall apareceu, louca de raiva, atrás do Sirius. Eu fui deixado em paz. E prometi a ela que ia colocar você na cama. Então te trouxe pra cá.

Só então eu percebi que estávamos no beliche que o James dividia com o Sirius.

James! Você me carregou escada acima pra cá?

Não, eu te levitei com a varinha. – ele riu. – Desculpe se não foi muito romântico, mas eu estava acabado... – e resmungou de novo, parecendo mesmo exausto.

Mas acho que você não vai poder dormir agora não, amor. Lembra de uma promessa que você me fez naquele armário?

Lily Evans, sua tarada! – ele riu. – Hoje não, meu bem. Fui pisoteado por cavalos, praticamente. O Remus não é de brincadeira quando fica brincando de lobo.

Eu ri também.

Pobre Remus!

Não se preocupe. Ele se acalmou quando você e Severus sumiram de lá. Aliás, e o Snape? Ele nos dedurou, não foi? Foi por isso que McGonagall veio atrás do Sirius! – ele parecia preocupado. – Sirius vai pegar uma detenção daquelas.

Sirius merece. Que loucura incitar Severus a ir até a Casa dos Gritos quando Remus estava transformado em lobisomem. Ele podia ter morrido.

É, o Almofadinhas foi longe demais...

Peter está por aqui? Ou Sirius?

Não vi Sirius desde que ele foi embora com McGonagall. E Peter deve ter se enroscado com alguém pelo castelo.

Hum... – ela murmurou um feitiço que trancava a porta do quarto, aproveitando a varinha de Peter que ficara para trás. – Agora não seremos interrompidos.

Lily, hoje não... Eu te amo, mas isso já é demais.

Hum, vamos ver...

Bem, basta dizer que eu o fiz calar a boca, e não precisei fazer muita coisa não. Mas ele, há, ele sim teve que valer a pele que carregava... E o lugar que tinha no meu coração. **(Fim)**


End file.
